justdancefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Jamaican Dance
"Jamaican Dance" 'by ''Konshens is featured on Just Dance 3. The original choreography is a Hold My Hand mode, and it is only available on the Wii and PlayStation 3. There's also an unlockable mashup that's available for all consoles, including the Xbox 360. Dancers The routine is a duet between a woman and a man. They are cloned to the sides to comply with the type of mode. The female dancer is wearing a green swim suit with a orange jacket, sneakers, and a red and yellow cap. The male dancer is wearing orange shorts with green pockets, a necklace, sneakers, a red and white hat, and a black jacket. They both resemble hippies, which would hold up to the Jamaican theme. Background The background is in a Hawaiian type beach. The layout heavily points to the background of Mister. Dance Mashup Jamaican Dance features a Dance Mashup that can be unlocked depending on your Mojo. Dancers (No repeats) *''Apache (Jump On It)'' (JD3) *''Party Rock Anthem'' (JD3) *''Are You Gonna Go My Way'' (JD3) *''Jai Ho (You Are My Destiny)'' (JD2) *''Venus'' (JD3) *''Dagomba'' (JD2) *''Rockafeller Skank'' (JD2) *''Funkytown'' (JD2) *''Futebol Crazy'' (JD2) Gold Moves Classic There are 2 '''Gold Moves in the Classic (Hold My Hand) routine: Gold Move 1: Jump up and down. Gold Move 2: Point to the screen. Jamaican Dance GM 1.PNG|Gold Move 1 Jamaican Dance GM 2.PNG|Gold Move 2 Mashup There are 2 Gold Moves in the Mashup, both of which are the same: Both Gold Moves: Flap your arms. (Funkytown) Funkytownallgoldmoves.png|Both Gold Moves Trivia *This is the first song by Konshens in the series. It is followed by Feel So Right on Just Dance 2014. **This is the only song in which they are the main artist. * This is the only song on Just Dance 3 that was released on Wii and PS3 but not Xbox 360. *This is the first award on Xbox 360 probably due to it not being released on the system. *The mashup is the only one in the game that still has the original background. **This was because it was treated as a Classic routine on the Xbox 360. *This is the first Hold My Hand choreography followed by Giddy on Up (Giddy on Out), Everybody Needs Somebody To Love, and the end of The World is Ours. * The background is almost identical to the one from Mister, except for the yellow stripes and the speakers, from Bose (and other minor details); this means this is the first element from a Japanese game of the series that is included in an European game. * In the mashup, a large percentage of the lyrics are missing. The missing lyrics are the beginning and the fast Jamaican-accented rapping (the part between the second verse and after the third chorus). *This is the first song to lack an actual Classic mode, as its "Classic" is marked as a "Hold My Hand" mode. **It is followed by Ain't No Mountain High Enough and You're On My Mind, both of which are on Just Dance 2015. * This is the first Mashup that you don't have to unlock, but it is in the game from the beginning. The second time was #thatPOWER on Just Dance 2014. * The song appears in the instruction booklet, on the part that explains how to download DLC's, even though it's not a DLC. * If you look closely at the speakers, they are shown to have the BOSE brand on them. * The song has been probably promoted by Just Dance, since there is a clip in the music video that shows a girl that records a boy dancing: it strongly resembles the Autodance app. The choreo comes from the music video too. * Piña Coladas is spelled without the tilde as Pina coladas. * When "Raise your hands up in the air" is sung, the dancers raise their hands. This also happens in the Mashup for the same song where the Futebol Crazy dancer performs it. * In the Mashup for this song, the dancers from'' Jai Ho! (You Are My Destiny) and Rockafeller Skank appear twice in a row, this also happens with ''Kids in America in Rock Lobster, The Power in (I've Had) The Time Of My Life, Beat Match Until I'm Blue in Oops!...I Did It Again, Dagomba ''in ''Pump It, Crying Blood ''in ''Pump It and Walk Like an Egyptian in Baby One More Time. Gallery Jamaicandancesquare.png|Jamaican Dance Jamaicandancemashup.png|Jamaican Dance (Mashup) JamaicanDanceMenu.png|Jamaican Dance on Just Dance 3 Videos File:KONSHENS Jamaican Dance Official Music Video File:Just Dance 3 Wii Jamaican Dance, Konshens (Main dans la main)-(Non sur Xbox 360) 5* File:Just Dance 3 Dance Mashup Jamaican Danceavi Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Easy Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:Unlockables Category:R&B Songs Category:Hip Hop Songs Category:2010's Category:Not Available on XBOX360/ONE Category:Songs with Hold My Hand Modes Category:Around-The-World Category:Reflections Category:Lyrics Errors Category:Female Dancers in Male Songs Category:Rap Elements Category:Reggae Songs Category:Ubisoft Category:Console Exclusives Category:Ubisoft Studios